


Meeting the Aunt

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Peanut Butter, PeterMJ - Freeform, Sassy Peter Parker, jelly - Freeform, prositution is implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby
Summary: MJ meets the aunt.





	Meeting the Aunt

School is hell for Peter Parker, but two people are keeping him from dropping out. His best friend, Ned Leeds, and girlfriend, Michelle Jones. Brad’s being a dick as usual; he’s been bullying Peter since MJ picked Peter over him.  They’re in decathlon, practicing for their competition. 

“Hey, Parker, you still taking money for that quick fuck?” Brad asks. 

“No, my aunt taught me to not take jobs that was made for scraps. You could pull it off, though,” Peter says and turns his attention to Ned, whose in shock. “What’s up with you, man?”

“Your aunt has no fucking chill and it shows.” Ned answers with a grin.

“She’s from Brooklyn.” Peter responds. 

Mr. Harrignton’s jaw is down with shock after hearing that Peter said to Brad. “I’m scared of your aunt.”

Peter chuckles as MJ moves seats to sit with Peter. “Hey, peanut, whatcha up to?”

“Studying for the competition,” he replies cheerfully. “What about you?”

“Being the captain, obviously,” she replies with a giggle. “Does your aunt know that I’m coming over with you after school?”

Peter leans back into his chair and pauses his studies to look at her. “She knows because she wants to meet you.”

“Oh,” she says quietly. “What if she hates me?”

“Babe, she won’t hate you. If she hated you, you wouldn’t be invited over to the apartment,” he assures her while he caresses his thumb on her cheek. 

“Gross,” Flash intervenes. “It’s too cute and I want to barf my lunch.” Flash knew that MJ would be the one that Peter would be with. He doesn’t know how he knew, though. He’s actually happy for Parker, but he’ll take that secret to the grave...or their wedding day which he had already planned in his head. 

“Alright, study time is over,” the teacher calls out. “Now, it’s time to talk about our plans for the weekend. Who wants to start us off?”

Flash raises his hand. 

“Yes, Flash, go ahead.”

“Well,” Flash begins. “I’m throwing a party, and I’m inviting all of you,” he turns to Peter and MJ. “Don’t worry, it’s tomorrow night, so don’t fret about leaving each other.”

Laughs are aimed at the two who grin back. 

Betty takes the next one. “I’m going to the bookstore.”

“I have a family dinner tonight.” Ned adds. 

“Well, you already know what we’re doing.” Michelle says and nudges at Peter. 

“Use prot--”

“We’re not doing that until we’re both ready.” Peter says. 

* * *

After practice ends, Peter takes MJ to his apartment where he’s greeted by May Parker.

“Hi, you must be Michelle,” May greets. “You can call me May, sweetie.”

“Nice to meet you.” MJ greets. 

“You’ll be okay if I go to freshen up?” Peter asks. 

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.” MJ assures as he kisses her head and walks away. 

She turns to May and Smiles. 

“He’s a good kid,” May says. “Always tries to put a smile on everyone’s face.” 

“He’s great, honestly.” MJ agrees. 

“He seems happier with you.”

“Well, that’s a good thing because I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

May lets out a laugh. “You’re definitely a keeper.” 

“Thanks.”

After a few minutes, Peter returns with a hoodie. "Here you go," he hands MJ the hoodie. "Now, you can stay cozy. it fits you more than it fits me." He smiles as she takes the hoodie and puts it ontop of her shirt. 

"That's because it was made for me." MJ says and pulls him down next to her. 

"You two are so cute," May says and gets up to leave. "I'm going to pick up a pizza, okay? There's soda in the refridgerator."

"Larb you, May!" Peter calls to her. 

"Larb you!" 


End file.
